Somewhere Between Right and Wrong
by WinchesterLOvE
Summary: And for the first time she ignored her head and followed her heart. Dasey OR Lizwin which ever you rather it be *One Shot*


_I own nothing.  
_

_Enjoy..._

* * *

She left. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand by and watch him, not with her. Luckily the walk wasn't far, since they were just next door.

She stood staring into her room, standing in the door way. She took a step in, and heard someone come up behind her. Swiftly she turned, looking him in the eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Her voice, it sounded defeated. She could hear it herself and this just made the pain in her heart hurt a little more.

"Why'd you leave?" He demanded to know. Her eyes fell to the floor, his eyes never left her.

"I think you know why I left." She replied. Frozen in place. She wanted to push him out, slam the door. But she couldn't, she was paralyzed.

He let out a sigh. "The same reason I'm standing here now." He stated. Catching her off guard. She hadn't expected him to reply, at least not with that.

But before she could add any more unnecessary words he took the few steps between them, smiled a quick smile and enclosed the remaining space between them, their lips meeting. Finally.

They inched back towards the bed collapsing into it. She pulled away.

"Should we be doing this." She asked looking him deep in the eyes. God those eyes, and that smile, they melted her.

His smile faded as he thought about what she had said. "I don't know, but I've wanted this for so long." He replied and kissed her again, this time softly, not as passionate.

"Me too." She said in between his kisses. "But your with her, you have a kid. I'm not this girl, I'm not the kind of girl who tear's a family apart."

"I know your not. It's why I love you as much as I do. Your too good of a girl for a guy like me." He replied rising off of her. But she stopped him.

"Don't say that. I'm not to good. I don't care what the world says, we belong together, we're each others perfect match. Just she got you first." It broke her heart to do what she knew was the right thing to do.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't hold back. He kissed her again. Hard this time, full of passion.

"We've both wanted this for so long. Lets give hearts what they want, just this once. And never again will we speak of it, or do this again. After today we go out separate way's and live our lives as if nothing ever happened." He proposed.

And for the first time in her life, she ignored her head and followed her heart. And before they knew it they were tangled up in one another, doing the one thing they both knew they shouldn't have been doing.

When they were done he gathered his stuff, kissed her good bye and headed out the door. It took everything he had not to turn and look back. But the deal was there was no going back, they had to go their separate ways.

--

6 weeks later:

She sat in her room. Tears streaming down her face. Her mind racing with thoughts, replaying that day in her head over and over. If only she had known that when they agreed to practically cut each other out of one another lives, that just weeks after that pact, she was going to need him more than ever.

She didn't know where he lived, didn't have his number. She had to do something. So she did the only thing she could do, she started asking people if they knew how to reach him.

They all gave her curious looks, but she dismissed their silent questions with a lie. "He left something at the house, I want to see if he wants it back." Luckily for her none of them had asked what exactly he had left behind.

Finally one of their mutual friend's had his number. But now she had to work up the nerve to call him. She needed someone, support, someone to help her do what she never thought she'd have to do.

She went to her friend Kimber. She was the only person who had known anything about what had been going on. Well she knew about all the baggage from the past, she had no idea what had recently developed.

"Okay Kimber, you got to swear your not going to freak out when I tell you what I'm about to tell you!" She said staring her friend in the eyes, with a look that spoke more than the words she was saying.

"Dude I swear, what's going on?" Kimber asked, growing a little concerned. Sure her friend here was a little on the high strung side, but the way she was acting was worse than her usual self.

"I'm pregnant." She choked out. It was the first time she said it out loud. And it sounded foreign to her. Kimber's eyes widened.

"WHAT? I thought you were a... when did you... oh you and he... oh wow... have you told him?" She rambled.

"I was, about 6 weeks ago, and yeah me and him... No I haven't told him." She said pausing and pulling a small piece of paper out of her pocket. "That's why I'm here, this is his number. I've got to call him, and I'm terrified."

"I don't think that's news you can give over the phone." Kimber stated. She was right.

"I know that. But still I have to call him. I just, what if he gets mad or something." She cried. She knew deep down that he wouldn't be mad. But still her mind still choose to worry about all the possibility's the little maybes and what if's.

"Here I'll call. I'll tell him that he has to meet you like now, and that it's an emergency. I'm sure he'll be okay with it." Kimber suggested. And for the first time that day she started to calm down and Wasn't as freaked out.

"Oh my god your the best. I really don't know what I would do without you. Just tell him to meet me at my house. No one's home." She replied and then headed out of the house and towards her car.

Once she got him she sat on the front step. Waiting, impatiently waiting. She felt Nauseated. "Is it the pregnancy, or my nerves?" She questioned herself.

It was about 20 minutes later when his car pulled up. And she really felt like throwing up. He made his way over to her, his face full of concern and worry.

"What's going on? You okay?" He said sitting down beside her. She wouldn't look at him. She just continued staring down at the grown.

"I'm... I'm fine. I'm sorry, I know we said that we..." She started but he cut her off. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. I can tell something's bothering you, what is it?"

She swallowed a deep painful swallow. Her hands were shaky, it felt like it was a thousand degree's outside.

"Well... I don't know how to say this... and I'm actually pretty scared to say it... but... well... I ugh.. I'm pregnant." She choked out. Still refraining from looking at him.

His eyes widened, and for a moment he didn't know what to do, but then he turned and pulled her into a hug. Whatever he was feeling could wait. She needed him right now.

"I know we said we would go our separate ways and all, but I had to tell you. And I just I'm scared. How will I tell everyone?" She cried into his chest. He pulled her closer, words hadn't yet come to him, so he just embraced her, hoping that was reassuring her some.

"It's okay that you called, don't worry about that. What are you going to do? What about an abort..." He started but she pulled away looking shocked.

"I could never. I don't believe in them. And I couldn't do adoption either. So I'm definitely planning on keeping it. But I'm scared to tell everyone. What are they going to think of me? OF US?" She rambled. He couldn't help but smirk. That was the girl he knew and loved.

"Okay okay. Calm down. Everything is going to be fine. After that day together, things between me and Sophie, they've fallen apart. I realized she was a bad effort in trying to replace you. And after having you, I just couldn't feel anything for her. she's been staying at her mom's." He confessed. She felt guilty, and relieved, and then guilty for feeling relieved.

"But what about Johnny, I feel awful. I'm the reason his parent's aren't going to be together." She cried. Whether it was from feeling guilty, or from hormones, she couldn't help but cry.

"He'll be fine. He's only 2. We fight all the time anyways, no kid, as we both know, should grow up in an environment like that." He replied. She nodded, agreeing with him.

"Yeah that and I think he'd be happy to have a baby brother or sister." He smiled.

"How did this happen..." she questioned. Not really expecting an answer.

"Well you see when two people are in love they..." he started but she cut him off. With a playful punch to the arm. "WHAT you asked?" He laughed. he was trying to change the mood, trying to cheer her up. It was working.

"I know how it happened geek. I just, you know what I meant!" She laughed, getting flustered with her words. He nodded, taking her hand in his.

"So what do you want it to be?" He asked. He seemed excited about the news. More excited that she was. Maybe it was because he was okay with this tearing his family apart, because he knew he wasn't happy before. Or maybe it was just because he was finally getting what he had always wanted. Her and a Family.

"A boy. Of course! you?" She replied. "Well, I've already got a Boy, and I really want a little girl." He said still smiling. She was feeling a lot better. She wasn't scared anymore. She knew no matter what he'd make sure everything was going to be okay.

"Really? A girl to have to protect, A daddy's girl to have to keep from dating, and all the other crap girls bring, you really want the trouble?" She laughed. He thought about it. "Yeah, but don't get me wrong a boy would be cool to." They both sat there on the front step, happy, and together.

--

Seven and a half month's later:

"Congratulation's its a... Boy!" The Doctor said holding a boy up over the sheet for both parents to see. "Now let's get ready for the next one." The doctor said as he handed the small baby off to a nurse.

The baby's were being delivered by a C-Section. They had gotten really lucky and had an easy pregnancy, no complications, and the baby's had made it till their due date. No premature worry's.

"Okay, Here it comes..." The doctor said as he slowly slipped the baby out into the world. "Congratulations it's a Girl!" The doctor said lifting the baby up.

"Guess we both got what we wanted huh?" He said whispering into his wife's ear. She smiled. If she could have she would have hit him, playfully of course.

As they cleaned the baby, and stitched her up, he made his way out into the waiting room. Their family had been waiting, excitedly and impatiently.

"Okay! Everyone here is either the proud, grandma, aunt, uncle, cousin, or whatever else, of two babies!" He teased. Everyone let out groans.

"We know that you moron, what are they!!" Her sister shouted, they had been waiting 9 months for this, and they couldn't wait any longer.

"Well I really think you should wait and let her tell you." He laughed as all of their faces went from exited to aggravated.

"Oh come on, tell us!" His mom begged. He shook his head.

"You can wait, I'll tell you this much, their both BABYS!" He teased again.

"Can you tell us their names?" One of the younger kids asked. He smiled. "Buddy if I told you I'd have to kill you!" He joked.

It was only a half an hour later when they had all managed to squeeze into the small room.

"Okay enough waiting already, now tell us what are they and what's their names." Her mom begged.

Both parents were holding a baby, each wrapped in white blankets, to help keep the secret of their sex.

"Okay okay. This is Hayden James. Clearly he's a boy." She said looking down at the infant in her arms.

"And this is..." He said pausing making their wait even longer. "What did we name it again?" He said looking down at his wife. They were all ready to throw him out the window. She just looked at him a laughed.

"Oh that's right, this is Haley Jade. It's a GIRL!" he squealed the girl part. Most of the people jammed in the hospital room had been praying they'd have a girl.

The room filled with whistles, and people muttering "Yes!"

"Hey hey, just because she's a girl does NOT mean she's got to wear pink!" She insisted. Everyone else just rolled their eyes.

After everyone had left and went home, it was just the new family of four, left in their little room.

"I never thought this day would come." He said. looking down to his wife, his head was resting on his shoulder. "Me either. But thank god it has, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you in my life." she confessed.

"Me either." He replied. And at that moment, one of the babies cried out from there small bed from across the room.

And from then on, they spent their life's together, happy, in love, and enjoying their time together. Because they both knew what it was like to live without the other.

* * *

Kinda cheesy, but eh I was bored and I had the idea to do something like this for a while, and this is how it all came together.

R&R

Ash


End file.
